This invention relates generally to the testing of electronic equipment using fiber optic cables for interconnecting test equipment with units to be tested and more particularly to apparatus for preventing damage to fiber optic connectors used with such cables.
In testing electronic equipment using fiber optic cables to interconnect test equipment with units to be tested, it is conventional for test operators to insert the fiber optic connectors, one at a time, into a mating receptacle on a board of a unit to be tested. Upon completion of the test, the operators pull out fiber optic cables and frequently damage one or more connectors in the process thus destroying the connector(s).
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which overcomes the prior art limitation noted above. Another object of the invention is the provision of apparatus to facilitate testing of electronic units using cables to interconnect electronic testing equipment with electronic units to be tested by permitting the insertion of a plurality of connectors into a receptacle of the unit to be tested at a given time. Yet another object of the invention is the provision of apparatus which will prevent damage to the fiber optic cable and respective connector when used in either a straight or a loop configuration.
Briefly stated, in accordance with the invention, a base is provided with a plurality of parallely extending fiber optic transmitter/receiver module seats. Modules are placed in their respective seats, four as shown in a preferred embodiment of the invention, with the connector portion of the modules extending outwardly from a respective opening in the front wall of the base. If a straight configuration is employed, the fiber optic cables are trained through respective openings in the rear wall of the base. On the other hand, if a loop-back configuration is employed, the cable is looped around guide posts provided in a cavity in the base. A cover is then placed on top of the base and secured thereto to capture the modules in their seats and to form a module housing.
The module housing is then brought to the receptacle of the unit to be tested (not shown) and the several connectors projecting therefrom are inserted as a unit into the receptacle. When the test has been completed, a hinged portion of the cover is depressed with the bottom surface of the hinged portion engaging each of the several connectors thereby depressing them to disengage the connectors from the receptacle and allow the housing (and connectors) to be removed without fear of damage.
Additional objects and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.